Gun Gale Online
by Lunacora
Summary: I raise to the clouds. This is it. The beginning... and the end. I am omega. I used to be the alpha...


**( Readers, if you have youtube, you should listen to this while you read the story! THANX , **watch?v=5gYoAMiysmc )**Than these ones- **watch?v=jlEhPwunvZA ) watch?NR=1&v=F5B20kJrqlU&feature=endscreen )

watch?v=rSjEWsY8Qn4 )

watch?v=Bj0TxlxvcC8&feature=endscreen&NR=1 )**LISTEN TO THIS WHEN HE IS IN HIS "SHELL"! YOU have TO! XD REVIEW!?**

I was alone. Floating in a darkness. A void of life. All I could think about was how my life was slow; unfulfilled. The girl that I had thought I loved was probably dead or stabbing a picture of me somewhere. I kind of hated myself. The thought of how I had abandoned them was always haunting me, in the back of my head…

The winds were wiping my face, the lightness of the rain pelting my skin.

Mt thoughts were probably the only thing that was still keeping me from going insane. The lights of the houses close by were all too dim, the sign that the world had really gone and killed itself. Or that he killed it. Maybe, I'm not sure…

Sighing slightly, I coughed as a bit more blood came out. The grey, steel colored clouds greeted me with their dull stare, and I wanted so badly to close my eyes. I didn't want to fathom what had happened, but I knew I had to. I was running. Barreling through doors in the school behind me. I reached the roof, and thought I could survive the fall. I disregarded al that I was told, and didn't even bat an eye at their pleas to stay.

Why the hell did I have to act so tough?

Chuckling a little, I felt my life begin to slip from grasp. I remembered her again, and a pang of sorrow cut through my heart.

She still cared for me, and I knew it. I couldn't hide that. But…

I felt the grey clouds were becoming way too bright for me, and I shuddered.

The plumes of cold air leaving my mouth made me laugh. The girl with the sword raised it above her head, for the second and final swing.

She hesitated.

"DO IT!" I laughed. "Why the fuck would you stab me in you aren't even going to kill me?! Don't you know some people have things to do!?" Pushing myself up, I rose to my feet slowly. My stomach was in so much pain it wasn't even funny. Her mask couldn't hide her surprise.

"Yeah, that's right. I know your deal. You think your just some hot shit because the lacky who made this damn game himself didn't kill you. But I'm _TIRED_-! TIRED of IT BEING ME!"

I picked up my rifle, and slammed it don on her sword, and sent it flying away. She reached for her pistol, and I jammed the muzzle of my gun against her chest, a look of pure fury and madness on my face. "I'll pull the damn trigger- don't you think I won't. I'm tired of all this bullshit where I have to be the target of sin. No more. People died last time I didn't take charge willingly, and now I'm bleeding out. But I don't give a _shit_ anymore. Now give me the goddamn key card for the silo!"

I was on my last step. I knew it. "Give me the damn key card."

Her voice came through the mask. "You're bloodied. There's no way you can even be standing."

"Think again." I snarled. "I'll press this trigger before I die. Now give me that damn card before I take it from your data strands."

Her black mask was full of surprise, but I ignored it. I felt the unique ability doing its work. I finally decided to use it, of all times.

"Call of the spirits. I shot myself with the bullet last night. I can't go below 1 health point, but ill forever have a deteriorating health bar that can't be stopped the next day. Thought it was a payoff. Just use a lot of med kits. Better than having the whole Ruined Capitol blown with thousands of live players."

Oh mother, if you could only see me now.

"What a waste. I don't even have it."

Everything was silent, me is shock, and he, full of sick happiness. My finger was hovering over the trigger of the revolver.

What the hell do I do know? I was in a town too far from a checkpoint to call the Temple. The silo was probably at its highest point before the drop.

"Damn. Well, I guess if you want to play with lives of innocent people-." I pulled back with my gun, and shot her in the knee.

"Gah-!?" Falling forward, I pushed her back while ripping the gun from her hand.

"Next is the shoulder. Where's the keycard for the abort terminal!?"

She laughed.

I shot her in the stomach. "Where. The fuck. Is it?" I felt my anger grow more and more. I raised the gun to her head.

"You'll risk the orange title? For a card?"

"You dumb ass! There won't be anyone to _see_ the orange title if that silo hits!"

She was quiet, and I fired my third to last round by her face. "Don't tempt me woman."

"The card is -." The boom was deafeningly loud, and I yelped.

50 cal. Sniper. Throwing myself over the first car hood I could reach. I looked under the vehicle to acknowledge what I dreaded. Her head was gone.

"Fuck!" Peeking over the hood of the car, I spotted the familiar glint of my rival's sniper scope. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU DAWE!?"

"UST DOING MY JOB, MUCH LIKE YOU!"

"…fuckin'..." Rushing out into the open at a crouch, I felt the wind around my face ripple as the bullet whizzed by my head. I could still die from head shots, and he knew it. Grabbing my brother's Galil AR as I passed it, I leapt behind another car.

Going to the end of the car, I lifted the gun over the trunk, and fired off a few shot. A laugh came from above.

"You won't get very far with that tactic!" I heard the gun shot, and threw myself away from the car. The engine exploded with the gas in the car, and I was sent hurtling into a nearby garage. Sliding on the dusty, ash covered floor, I stopped at a skeletal zombie, I rising from the corpse of an NPC.

"Eh!" Swinging out with the butt of my gun, I smacked its head off with it, like a bat.

The sound of sniper rounds were very loud, and I winced, feeling the pain of a bullet slice through my pant leg and cut me. Falling to one knee, I gritted my teeth, trying to think of a plan. I was screwed if I just walked out there without of. Plus, I had to deal with the fact that, if I took too long, my comrades in the ruin capitol would be blown to bits by the nuclear silo probably falling down from the atmosphere.

Growling, I ejected my clip, checked it, and rammed it home again. "Shit." Rising up in a crouch, I moved into the house. Dawe probably had every point covered; maybe even had a second sniper set up to watch the back.

Then it hit me. I could just do the unthinkable. I walk out, chance getting shot in the head, and kill him with my own gun, or contemplate what to do until the bomb fell on home base.

But then again, even if I shot Dawe, how the _hell_ was I supposed to stop a silo without the key card?

Choices… choices. I tapped my guns grip with a shaky finger.

"_damnit…_"

Standing up, I closed my eyes, put my back to the wall, and took a deep breath. There was a way. I just had to take it.

_Who is the faster shot?_

I remembered the competitions we had, when we used to all be in the same Platoon, the Glass Dragoons. The best scouts, snipers, and medics in town. Hell, maybe even the whole world.

Smirking, I pulled myself back from my reminiscing.

"Time's really have changed." Smiling sadly, I stepped out into the open door, and fired where I knew he would be, sitting on the same roof. That was always his problem that I tried to help him with. You snipe a target, than move when they're not looking.

He cried out once, but I didn't hear. I was trapping myself in my own little world; locking myself in the shell of protection I had created after Luna had died. I was alone in the mind of myself, while outside I became a killer on a mission. I felt my feet touch the ground, but I didn't register myself running to the airfield.

I could only think of my love's smile, the taste of her lips, the scent she had when she had taken her showers and shampooed. The fun times we had. Of Luna, how she was like a dearest to me. Of my brother, the bad asses who feel valiantly, protecting everyone on that fateful day. Rushing through the gates, I was under fire from a stationary gun. The PvE was horrible when I was like this. I raised the gun to my shoulder, and looked through the ACOG scope, taking out brains as I walked slowly further into the room.

The rain wasn't letting up, and I realized, as I clambered into the cold, stuffy cockpit of a commandeered fighter jet, I was just a teenager with anxiety attacks, who thought he was so much more than he thought everyone thought he had to be. I had raised the bar for myself because I wanted to believe that everyone else wanted me to. Maybe that was true; they needed a hero. Everyone did, and in Gun Gale Online, there really wasn't much for them look for in a hero.

The jet was fighting against the winds, and I brought myself back, starring deep into the rain drops as they pelted the glass of the jet. I was more of a pilot of helicopters, but if I could bring it into a steep incline without really thinking about it, I should have joined the AFROTC when I was in sophomore were, last year in high school.

I griped the stick, trying to maintain my incline. I knew what I had to do.

And I wasn't scared. Just… depressed.

Of all the ways it had to end.

A crackling was coming from the communications head set, and I grabbed it.

"This is Commander McCloud of the Temple of Lit. Who is this?"

"Grey, what the fuck do you think you're doing?! Get the hell out of there! The silo isn't on the right trajectory. We can get everyone out in time!"

Of course, God. Make me talk to her. The girl I was in love with. Of all times… now.

"I can't."

Frank? Yes. I shut off the com, and watched as the rough rain clouds finally submitted, and I shot out into a clear sky. It was just like the sky of Sword Art Online….

The silo was there too, and traveling down fast.

"Here… we… go…" Pushing the thruster bar a little more forward, I squinted, as if I couldn't see.

_Well duh, Grey. You're fucking crying. Pull it together, you're only bleeding to death in a jet about to vaporize you're virtual body and kill you while you sleep in your comatose state in the hospital…_

"Screw it all, guy's I'll see you in a bit." Nodding, I was getting closer to the silo. Flipping off the missile triggers and auto cannon triggers, I let everything loose, managing only to take off the top plating. Just enough to ram something hard into the trigger, and destroy it.

Me…

Shaking my head, I laughed, and gave a loud "Wwwwwwwwwwooooooooooo-!"

_This is it…_

I was right in front of it.

Than white.

Than…


End file.
